Touch Her Not
by Hazuki Saiuno
Summary: Maybe, Ryoma is being protective over his possessions sometimes. RyoSaku


**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Hazuki Saiuno**: Hehe… hello... This story was really bugging me for some time and well, my first try on RyoSaku…so please bear with my _insanity_! Hehe! I just needed this to get out of mind…hehe… and after this, I'll be trying other pairings… perhaps…

Oh, and thanks for those who reviewed my other fic (Sakuno centric) entitled 'Tenisu no Sweetheart'. I promise I'll update it… hehe…

Minna, please give me your views on this one-shot! Hehe, anything, and I apologize for the corrections, and if ever I overdid it…as well as the OOC_ness_… hehe… I also love Ryoma-kun, hehe. But I love Sakuno-chan the most! She's _irresistible_! cries I'm really happy to know that there are Sakuno-lovers here!! Hehe!!

Please don't forget to _review_! Your comments give me much inspiration… Please! With _Tezuka-chan_ on top! And enjoy!

* * *

**Touch Her Not**

By _Hazuki Saiuno_

Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Possessiveness is an evidence of true love._

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was very, truly, and utterly _possessive_.

An evil, wicked, iniquitous 'back-off-or-you'll-be-dead' tennis prince who knew no _mercy_ when it came to his _dear enemies_.

Especially to those who had and would step _out _of their line and pass his _territory_ with _no permission_.

If ever they did, the private and public hospitals were always open for them twenty-four-slash-seven_._

That was Ryoma for the world of tennis. At the age of nineteen, he did become a successful professional tennis player and had almost defeated all the notorious and prestigious players in the world. Thus, his popularity among tennis fans (of which ninety-nine point nine percent of them are girls) became his way towards many business offers and company sponsorship for him. He was even invited to become a Hollywood star due to his proficiency in his prodigious techniques.

But knowing the ultimate and one of a hellish killjoy, (Momo: Party Poooooooooooper!) and cocky brat in the universe, he turned down _some_ of the offers, much thing for making the fans die in dismay. Million dollars popped like a balloon. But he still earned much money from his television interviews, guestings, and from the tournaments he joined. Enough of it, he would always utter, and therefore ending up in Japan to fulfill some long-time business there.

One thing: he never expected something called 'love' would strike too fast, with his guard down.

It was like magic gained from the _Kami-sama of loveless bastards_, as Momoshiro would gladly say; a cupid had been sent out with his 'it's-time-for-your-lovelife-to-be-born' arrow struck his heart like a flash of lightning…only to fall for the clumsy clutches of a klutz.

Che. It sounded much like a love story for cliché couples.

Ahhh. Ryuzaki Sakuno, the coach's granddaughter in particular. Well, who would have thought that this twin, braided haired and gawky _road sucker_ –but cute– little girl would fall under the cold-hearted prince's precious belongings? Many people, majority of her friends, anticipated her to be with either the tennis tensai Fuji Syusuke, the acrobatic Kikumaru Eiji, or even the ace monster of Rikkaidai Kirihara Akaya who seemingly had a much closer relationship with the said girl for the past years. But all of their expectations were much like crushed by a _twist serve_ from the prince. _Expect the unexpected._

And he was not only cognizant from the menace of the three; he can also feel the wavering aura of desperation emitted by Sakuno's admirers outside the circle of friends. Her undeniably physical and emotional maturity became evidence, making the admirers raise their temptations more and even attempted to court her with all the courage they had…_before._

According to the Data Analyzing Master, Sadaharu Inui, the percentage regarding the number of admirers counted every week had drastically decreased_ eversince_ Echizen became her lover. The reason was still unknown, and later on unveiled that it was due to Ryoma's _death threats_. Though the percentage declined, the number of _anonymous_ gifts she received hadn't even dropped yet. That's the spirit!

Speaking not far from her admirers, he also found out the usefulness of his tennis skills against none other than the hopeless perverts. He had proven it once when Sakuno went to a grocery late at night, _alone_, and found her being surrounded and harassed by a group of middle-aged men. A wonderful chance may have pushed him to his limits and the responsibility of protecting her into full mode. Though his expertise wasn't judo, karate, taekwando, kendo, or boxing, he couldn't use any direct attacks. But he had his racquet and ball, and his ace was only his techniques.

And being Ryoma 'Sarcastic Freak' Echizen, _make your enemy self-destruct_ he let out a few words of advice and dialed a number on his phone. One. Two. Three. Four. There were four of them, he enumerated, so there were also four stretchers and an ambulance needed later on. Exactly, but would they fit in only one ambulance? With that, he attacked the bullies and ended successfully; the four guinea pigs lying motionlessly on the cold ground had successfully tasted his special smashes, him being assisted by Sakuno. He just earned few minor bruises and a very heartwarming and thankful slap from the crying girl. Smirk graced lips. Damn, her slap hurts more than his wounds!

But his protectiveness did not just end there. Everytime they would go on a 'date', he would make sure she wouldn't wear something that would catch everyone's attentions, specifically the boys' hopeful eyes to pop out of their sockets. Sakuno usually pouts at him because she didn't know if he was just being protective or insulting her. Tsk, bad luck. And if they would insist to ogle, well, just fortify themselves from his super duper ultimate utmost extreme fatal deadly glare with an intensity one hundred guarantee and a mental note inside: One look or one Knuckle Serve. A look with wink cost the combination of the said serve and Deep Impulse.

You're so eeeeeeeeeeevil, Ryoma-kun.

And like a rule in a campus 'No ID, No Entry', for him it's 'No Permission, No Talk'. He didn't allow random guys talking to her without any valid reason.

But there were always exclusions, right? The first one would be her _relatives_. Sakuno would surely kill him herself if he would do something unpleasant to them. Second were their close friends, who include the whole Seigaku Team, and other friends who were really trustworthy.

Exceptions were exceptions, but there were times a sickness called _insecurity_ would aggressed him whenever they were with her. Yeah, he even suspected his Buchou once he was chatting with Sakuno. She was giggling. The Captain smiled a bit. Purely. Genuinely. Truly.

Tezuka _seldom_ smiled. He was one hundred percent sure he was.

He _wondered_ what they were talking about. He _wondered_ what she was chuckling about. Above all, he _wondered_ what he was smiling about.

And that was when realization knocked him so hard. They were just having some plain and friendly conversation. _He _wouldn't betray him. Tezuka, labeled as one of the most stoic person in the world who didn't _know how_ to flirt people (or EVEN socialize!) and will never do it, especially when she's the grandchild of his coach. And if ever he found out that he was accusing something he would never commit, _God_ will decide for his better _future_.

_Never_ had someone escaped from Kunimitsu Tezuka's strict rules and harsh clutches.

Neither from his Tezuka Zone.

He'll make sure Echizen will run a lap _around_ _Japan_.

Heh.

Going back to the three dudes whom he labeled as 'My Three Little Rivals' ( Eiji, Akaya, and Syusuke), they still treated her like what they used to do even if they had to agree from the _limitations_ Ryoma told them. Though they protest because of the harshness ( Eiji: " NYA Ochibi! You're so strict!", Akaya: "I'll crush you.") they couldn't complain because he_ owns_ her now, right? The number one restriction was about the distance where there should always be twelve to fifteen inches _away_ from Sakuno whenever they would talk to her. They were not allowed to _date_ her. They were also not allowed to _call or text_ her unless there were some important matters.

Gaah! Ryoma-kun's sure acting like a stern daddy!

The first one react was really Kikumaru. Hugging her was out of the rules, wasn't it? So he resumed doing his habit whenever she was around. ( Eiji: "Here comes the Genius Kikumaru!") Well, he was just used to hug her too tight because he always find her cute like a plushie stuffed toy, and they had a nice friendship since Ryoma went for the US Open. Even if he was quite annoyed whenever he embraced her, Eiji was still his senpai. And there was no malicious intent in him, so it didn't matter anymore. But there were times he couldn't help but worry, along with Oishi, because his hugs were too tight that she couldn't breathe anymore. Echizen still dreamed of having a family someday.

And the one who was not really glad about their relationship was Kirihara Akaya. Sakuno and him have only met one time on a 'blind date', courtesy of Osakada Tomoka, and gained a deep friendship that made everyone wonder and amuse. Wonder, because they never thought that Akaya was actually a gentleman when it came to girls, and he appeared to be developing some sort of feelings towards her. They looked like a scene _'When the Demon met the Angel'_. The two were comfortable in each other's presence, and they were frequently seen together especially on weekends. But their _closeness_ seemed abated when she became Echizen's girlfriend. Godammnit, of all the _handsome_ _men_ like Kirihara, why that self-assertive little terror?! The angelic Sakuno didn't deserve that damned immoral cocky brat, Akaya had always deemed, and he was fairly disappointed. Sigh. Love was _really_ blind.

And when you ask Ryoma who among the three became the real threat, _Fuji Syusuke_ would be an instant response that would come out from his lips, with a big, huge and large frown on his façade.

_He _stepped out of his boundary with no regrets.

Well, what can you expect from the Sadist of Seigaku? Being one of her real close friend, and knowing no word like 'fear' after all. Fuji was two years ahead of him, so why be afraid? Not that he could meddle in their relationship whenever he wanted; of course, he knew and took in consideration their privacy together. He wasn't selfish (cough, Ryoma, cough) and never did the idea of 'getting in the way of their relationship' crossed his mind. And was then revealed that his true intention was just to test Ryoma's patience and temper, that he almost risked his life and broke his bones.

It was his fault anyway. One time when a 'reunion' for the members of the team was held at a certain tennis court, he _flirted_, no, he _seduced_ Sakuno, which made Ryoma's Super Saiyan unmasked. Luckily, he (Echizen) was playing with Momoshiro that time. Because of his rage, he incessantly actuated his Cyclone Smash with matching hurricane to the Dunk Master, ( Momo: "Hoi Echizen! Easy!") finishing the game within ten minutes. Momo could only thank Kami-sama for saving his life and told himself not to play with Ryoma anymore _if_ he was in a enraged mood.

Not appeased, it was Fuji whom Ryoma challenged the next, considering that it was also a _good chance_ to give a _good example_ for those who would _dare _to violate his _law._ Like what he did to Momo, he started his serve with a twist serve, but it was twenty times more powerful than the ordinary, then followed by the Cyclone Smash in the power of being a Super Saiyan, Level Four. Fuji's triple counters maybe effective for a retaliation, but he found them kind of worthless due to the intensity and heaviness of the ball being served and returned by Echizen. Hence, he ended up with four broken racquets after the game. Congratulations.

And so, Fuji learned his lesson.

Smile. Smile. Smile.

The author would like to repeat.

Echizen Ryoma was very, truly, and utterly _possessive_.

An evil, wicked, iniquitous 'back-off-or-you'll-be-dead' tennis prince who knew no _mercy_ when it came to his _dear enemies_.

Especially to those who had and would step _out _of their line and pass his _territory_ with _no permission_.

If ever they did, the private and public hospitals were always open for them twenty-four-slash-seven_._

--

--

" Ne, ne, Karu-chan, stop playing with my hair…" Sakuno said in a sweet tone to the Himalayan cat who was sitting on her lap, playing with her hair by his paw. Karupin only meowed but continued what he was doing. Smiling, the auburn-haired girl caressed the head of the cat and slightly shifted her position on the edge of the bed. " Now, shall we wait for your owner or shall I go home?"

" Karupin won't answer, silly." A cold voice not far from her abruptly responded, making Sakuno almost jump in surprise. Turning her head towards the direction of the voice, her brown orbs slightly broaden at the sight in front of her and began to feel the heat all over her face.

Who wouldn't get embarrassed seeing a _half-naked man_ infront of you?

Covering her face with both of her hands as she tilted her body away from him, she stammered, " R-Ryoma-kun! W-wear something!"

" Eh…?" Droplets of water continued to drip from his blue-green hair as he sat beside her. He examined her for a while and found her quite trembling; he thought of the possible reason why she was acting like that. Like a light bulb flashed in idea, he smirked. _Naïve _

Karupin meowed again and jumped on the sturdy table this time to take some nap.

" Hey." He called in some teasing tone and snaked his arms around her shoulder from behind. Removing her hands from her face, he leaned closer to her ear and murmured. "You sounded like I'm totally naked."

Sakuno cringed a bit by his touch. She should be used to it by now, she thought, but old habits die hard, right? Realizing what he meant by his last statement, she spun around right away, only to meet the intimacy of his face from hers. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Ryoma cut her off.

" Relax. I'm not going to _rape_ you or anything." With a smirk pasted on his lips, he withdrew his arms around her and began to wear his shirt lying on the other side of the bed. He heard her murmur something like 'Baka' as a short cease of silence was observed.

" Ne, Sakuno. Will you marry me?"

Oh shoot. Of course yes!

The auburn-haired girl smiled at him. Ryoma's asking a question when he already knew the answer! " What if I say no?"

" Simple." He answered, frowning a bit by her answer. He was expecting a tearful 'yes' from her like in the TV, but girls were really unpredictable! "I won't let you walk out of that door until you say yes."

Chuckling at his expression, Sakuno waved her hand as a sign that she was just jesting. "I'll marry you, of course, but in one condition."

" Whatever it is." Ryoma said coldly. " Go on."

" No more violence against boys, okay?"

Echizen scowled. It was a hard condition, for god's sake! That was the only way for giving the damn perverts a lesson they could never forget for the rest of their lives. He continued to listen, feeling helplessness. "You know that tennis is not for violence, is it? It shouldn't be a game to bear hatred."

He knew that. But it was the only thing he could do for her, by his skills, he could protect her.

" Promise?" She smiled at him with all the beseeching powers she has.

The prince heaved a sigh of hopelessness. Once Sakuno pleaded, he always prayed she wouldn't use her eyes. _Puppy dog eyes_.

Because there was _no way_ he could _refuse_.

" Hai."

" H-Honto?"

" Don't make me repeat—" She didn't even let him finish what he was going to say when she jumped on him and caught him off guard. Ryoma lost his balance and the two fell on the bed, Sakuno on top of him. " Arigatou!" She thanked him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, her arms around his shoulder.

A very amazingly deep silence.

Uh oh, Sakuno-chan. Wrong move.

With the traditional smirk beamed on his face, he turned her over making him on top, and earned a real curious stare from the girl. And when realization hit her after reading his expression, darker crimson red covered her cheeks.

_Ryoma-kun couldn't be this sadistic._

" _Thanks_ aren't enough, Sakuno-_chan._" He told her as he leaned and brushed her lips in passion, preventing her to speak thorough. His hand then wandered on the wall next to his bed as he found the switch, and with a soft click…

He turned off the light.

" R-Ryoma-kun no baka!!"

" _Mada mada dane_."

Giggles. Laughter. Meows.

The following program is rated PG.

_Don't let your guard down, Sakuno._


End file.
